


Mr. Triple Threat

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Crucible Cast Party - SNL Sketch, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, at the crucible cast party, everyone comes, hella smut, much cringe, only cody shuck nuts, sin - Freeform, so cheesy, what, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Everybody comes but nobody nuts...Well, except Cody Shuck.





	

You can’t believe it. You actually can’t believe that you’re in Cody Shuck’s house. You’ve had a crush on him forever, and now you might actually have a chance to get with him. He’s never noticed you; you’ve always had small parts. This play was your big break. You were the supporting actress. He noticed you more this time, but you didn’t know if he had an emotional connection. Tonight was your night to find out.

“Hey Y/N!” your best friend called out across the room. You waved as she walked over. “You gonna try and get with Cody tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” you said. “Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, he’s over there signing posters.” She pointed over to the other side of the room where girls were crowded around him waving posters at him.

“Thanks,” you said. “See you later.”

“Or not,” she said. “Good luck!” You nodded and started walking over to Cody’s area. He was talking to a bunch of girls, and they were all giggling. Eventually they dispersed and he noticed you standing there.

“Hey Y/N,” he said. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” you said.

“You were phenomenal tonight!” he said.

“Thanks, so were you.” He chuckled and smiled, revealing his metal braces. You wished so deeply that you could run your tongue along those metal wires.

“Are you gonna try out for the spring musical?”

“Yeah,” you said. “I can’t wait to see what it is.”

“Well,” he said. “Don’t ask me how I know, but I know what it is.” Your eyes went wide with shock.

“What?” you gasped. “What is it?”

“You want me to tell you?” You nodded furiously. “Well then you’ll have to do something for me.”

“Anything,” you said. He grinned diabolically and grabbed your hand.

“Follow me,” he said. He sat up and began weaving you through the party and up the stairs. You thought you knew where it was going. You were sure you knew. 

He led you down the hall to a door and into his bedroom. Oh God, was this really happening? You could hardly believe it. He turned to face you and put his hand around your waist. Slowly, he lay you on the bed.

“You ready?” he said. You nodded, biting your lip nervously. He leaned down to your ear, his lips brushing against it. You could feel his warm breath against your cold earlobe. The sounds of his tongue moving around in his mouth, preparing to form words drowned out all sound. Cupping his hand around your ear, he moved closer. Then, softly, he whispered “Mrs. Donahue said we could do ‘Rent’ this year.” Your eyes went wide in shock. You looked at him, mouth ajar and eyes practically popping out of your head. He took advantage of this moment and crashed his mouth into yours. You gasped a bit, but slowly kissed back. Your hand found its way to his cheek, then to his head. You grabbed his hat and flung it across the room, landing on the floor with a soft thud. He began to kiss harder, pressing his tongue to your lips. You let him gain access, and he began to survey every crevice in your oral cavity. You slid your tongue in between his lips, and at last your felt the metal wires of his braces grace the edges of your tongue. You moaned in pleasure, but quickly started to whimper as he pulled away.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not done yet,” he said. “Such a big secret means you’ve really got to pay me back.” Then, seemingly out of nowhere, you felt his hands pulling off your shirt. He then began work on your bra, unclasping it in the front and then flinging across the room. He ran his hands across your breasts and you gasped at his touch. He leaned down and kissed you quickly on the lips before going to work at your jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled them off along with your underwear.

He then unbuttoned his own shirt revealing his smooth, flat chest. You reached up and ran a hand across his chest. He gasped. “That’s good,” he said. “Now let me finish stripping.” And so he did, taking off his jeans leaving him in his briefs with his semi-erect cock straining against the fabric. He finally rolled his underwear down his thighs, and his cock sprang up. You reached up and took it in your hands and began to stroke it up and down. He moaned and gasped, and his breath hitched.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he said. “You’re so good.” You let go as he got fully hard, and he exhaled through his teeth. He reached over to his jeans and pulled a condom out of his pocket, and rolled it down on himself.

“Cody…” you whined.

“Shhhh,” he said. “Spread your legs, girl.” You did as he told you, and he took you by the hips. Slowly, he slid himself inside of you. Both of you gasped in unison.

“Oh, God, Cody,” you said. “Keep going.” He slowly started to thrust his hips, and you moaned.

“Oh, Y/N,” he said. “Oh God, you feel so good. Can I go faster?” You whined. “Hm?” You nodded rapidly, and he started to increase his pace. You began to pant, and he was moaning in pleasure. He leaned down to you lips and kissed you sloppily. You let his tongue invade your mouth once again. He then began to move faster than ever, and you could hear the sound of skin on skin over the music from downstairs.

“Ah!” you gasped. “I’m almost there!”

“Come for me, Y/N,” he said. “I know you can.” He trusted thrice more and you moaned in pleasure. Your insides clenched around him as you came. A few thrusts later, he came too, gasping. He took his cock out from you and fell back on the bed.

“Oh my God,” you said. “That was…”

“Amazing,” he finished. “God Y/N. You’re so good.” The two of you lay there gasping. Then, he got up and walked over to a box across the room. “Come over here and get a show shirt out of this box.”


End file.
